


Bird in cage

by LRRH



Category: Paddington (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: Phoenix Buchanan as seen in credits scene at the end of Paddington 2





	Bird in cage

http://fav.me/dc5wtq3

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this gif set http://garyoldmans.co.vu/post/171758395597/paddington-2-2017-dir-paul-king  
> and this vid:  
> https://youtu.be/WLMAzVGFGEs


End file.
